requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashford Academy
Ashford Academy is private academy set in the United States of Japan that is open for both Britannian and Japanese students to attend. It is established, owned and operated by the Ashford Foundation, formed by the Ashford House of Britannia. It is a very prestigious institute known far and wide around the country, so much so that parents often scramble to get their children enrolled. Because of the swelling population of the school in the last ten years, Ashford Academy's campus has been expanded by 50%. The new structures include a large gym, swimming pool and a storage areas for Knightmare Frames so that students who are apart of the Black Knights or the Britannian Military can leave at a moments notice if they are called into service. The current Headmistress of Ashford Academy is Milly Ashford. Inner Workings The school is incredibly large and extravagant, containing a number of different locations, including a chapel, a swimming pool, a large and expansive library and a hangar for Knightmare Frames to name a few. When she was a student and after she became Headmaster, Milly Ashford often throws the school into chaos with random events that hold little to no significant reason for being created other than for her to have some fun with the student body. As such, the students often complain about her antics behind her back. Others affairs of the school not handled by Milly are tasked to the reigning Student Council. They make sure the school is in proper up keep and make sure the rest of the student population abides by the rules. The Student Council President is handpicked by the Headmaster or Headmistress of Ashford Academy, while the members of the Student Council are chosen by the President. The Student Council is not only granted their own section of the school, but many special privileges, including visiting the school after hours and during the summer, visiting recreational areas such as the swimming pool without permission from a teacher, as well as being able to leave class whenever they need to for Student Council duty. Because of this, other students within the school either deride the Council for being allowed such freedom or desperately try to become members themselves. History Ashford Academy was an institute created by the once noble Ashford House to educate Britannians coming over from the Homeland after the Holy Britannian Empire's victory against Japan, known as Area 11 then. As such, Elevens weren't allowed to enroll unless under very special circumstances - Suzaku Kururugi being admitted because of his associations with Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Ashford was also known for housing both Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia for a number of years; this of course being a secret to the general public until Lelouch himself became Emperor. It also served as a battlefield during the Black Rebellion, when the Black Knights made it their headquarters during the fighting. It was also the grounds of the United Federation of Nations meeting place with Emperor Lelouch, where the representatives were taken hostage by the Holy Britannian Empire. After the war and thanks to the restrictions on the Japanese removed, Ashford opened its doors to any and all students willing to learn. Because of this, the student body population swelled and the school had to be expanded greatly to accommodate everyone. Milly Ashford, having taken a stint as a news reporter, retired from her profession after a few years and came back to become the newest Headmistress of the private institute. It was then she forged a friendship with Zero, who promised to protect the school from any future threats in exchange for allowing his younger Black Knights a proper education within the school's walls. List of Ashford Academy Characters *Milly Ashford (Current Headmistress) *Setsuko Hoshino-Ashford (Student Body President) *Reid Legato (Student Council Member) *Elizabeth Yukimura (Student Council Member) *Wendy Alexis Stalingrad (As a Spy for the BRL) Trivia Gallery Category:Locations Category:United States of Japan